The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more particularly to a copying machine capable of making a copy by erasing images of perforations aligned on both ends of a paper particularly when making a copy of an original of a computer paper.
With recent rapid automatization in the office environment, such computers as personal computer, minicomputer and office computer have widely been introduced, and in parallel with utilization of such equipment, the work load for making copies of the originals output on a computer paper has been inevitably increasing. However, there have been difficulties in avoiding making ugly copies since the shadow of perforations aligned on the computer paper appeared on the copies reproduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,400 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,417, the copying machines which is provided with such editing functions as trimming and masking are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,400 discloses a copying machine which is arranged for designating an area to be copied by two pairs of indicators which are movable along the two intersecting sides of an original support table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,417, a copying machine is disclosed which is so arranged as to designate an area to be copied by using ten-keys while exposing the other area by an eraser lamp.
By utilizing the means disclosed in U.S. Patents described above, copying an original of the computer paper may be carried, .out by erasing images of aligned perforations. However, it is troublesome for designating an area to be copied, and moreover, equipment provided with such editing function is limited to expensive copying machines.